Vivat Lupus
by IX.XV
Summary: God save the wolf. Logan and Jacob weren't supposed to fall for each other. She was there to kill some vampires for much needed revenge. He was only asking for her help to protect his family. Family and revenge are supposed to come first, but when gravity takes over and pulls you in a different direction, there is nothing left too do but pray.
1. Uterus Club

_**A**_**uthor's Note; **So to start you off I'll explain a few things so that you aren't massively confused by what my brain has/is doing with this story. First off - this is starting Breaking Dawn Part 2. Major changes being that Renesmee wasn't born. _She_ was born a _he_ and was named Edward Jacob "E.J." and instead of Jacob imprinting on the baby - it was Leah. Jacob was to busy trying to keep Bella alive, so Leah being the ever so helpful Beta for him, decided to kill the baby herself. Instead, oops she imprinted on him. He's still untouchable, he is still growing at the same rate. So really the only thing that changed there is the fact that the baby is a boy and that the imprinter is Leah not Jacob.

Second note! I am going based off the assumption that there could be/are other shifters in the world. They would not be the only ones, and considering how many native american tribes have stories of wolves - it doesn't seem beyond reason that there could be another wolf pack somewhere in the big ol' universe of the Twilight franchise. So, operating off this assumption I have created one.

Third note! During the time - before the wedding - when Jacob went a bit rogue and was running as a wolf and kind of just went places, I am postulating that it is more then possible for him to have run across this other pack of shifters in my slightly altered universe. So that should answer all of those questions.

Finally! I have very definitive images in my head as to what Lucas, Logan, and Zach look like. As well as what they look like as wolves. I have images up of them both as humans and as wolves on my photobucket in the album 'Vivat Lupus'. If you would like to see them how I see them, please feel free to go to my profile and follow that URL to the album to see them. If you don't want to, then by all means please put your own image in your head.

_**D**_**isclaimer; **I do not own anything in the Twilight franchise. I do not own the concept of shape-shifters, nor do I own the stories told by the Tlingit tribes of Alaska. I am not making any profit from this story - and the only thing I get to lay my grubby little fingers all over are Lucas Walton, Zachary Walton, Logan Walton, the history of the Walton pack, and their traditions that I have/will create to fit their pack appropriately. I have made minor tweaks and adjustments to the world of Twilight to fit with my story, however I do not own these tweaks or adjustments, I'm just fiddling with the contrast settings on the T.V. so to speak.

* * *

"Yellow as a Sunday!" Lucas answered the phone with his traditional greeting – which made no sense what so ever.

"Lucas why the hell do you answer your phone like that?" Lucas shrugged, remembering that his shrug couldn't be heard he laughed.

"I don't know! Probably because it annoys the crap out of Logan. So what can I do for ya Jake?" Jacob sighed. He hated having to drag his friends into this. But with the Volturi coming for E.J. he didn't have much choice. It would crush Leah if anything happened to E.J. and Leah was his friend too.

"I was hoping maybe you could come down with a few of your pack? We've got a bit of a leech situation going on." Lucas nodded. He didn't have quite so much of a problem with vampires as Jacob, but then again he was a live and let live kind of guy. So long as it was animals getting the axe – not people.

"Yeah, of course." Jacob breathed a sigh of relief at the answer.

"Great! Thanks a bunch Lucas. I'll see you when you get here."

"Sure thing Jake. I'll bring the best with me." With that he hung up, leaving Jacob feeling a bit off kilter. He'd been with the Juneau Pack and he'd learned a lot from Lucas. Now he was concerned that maybe he was about to get his ass handed to him by someone else.

"Who was that Luke?" Luke turned his head to see his sister dragging herself out of bed, her sheets wrapped around herself to keep warm. Luke laughed at the sight.

"Loggie – you were in California for too long." Logan grimaced at the familiar nickname.

"Would it kill you to call me Logan? It is my name you know." Luke just laughed at his sister as she curled up on his couch. "So who was that?" She tossed a pillow at his head when he continued to laugh at her. She hit him in the face – making her laugh. Damn, good aim!

"Jacob Black – belongs to a pack down in Forks, W-A." Logan pulled the sheet over her head, glaring out at her brother.

"Let me guess, you want me to go with you down there to the W-A." He nodded. "Please explain to me why exactly I would want to do that." Luke curled his fingers into his mouth to make mock fangs.

"Probably get to kill some fangers." That made her perk-up. Luke may have been a 'live and let live' kind of a guy, but Logan wasn't.

"I'll go pack."

Jacob was on his way to pick up Luke and Zachary. Logan was apparently going to show up in a day or two. He had to set things up for the family business Jacob assumed.

"Jake!" Luke came marching out of the bus stop looking like he'd just been out for the day. Not like he had been cramped into a seat that must have been far too small for him for far too long. Zachary was following behind him, looking for all the world like a feral animal trapped in a human's skin.

"Luke. Hey man, good to see you again." He gave Luke a firm hug before extending a hand to Zachary. They'd met once and Zachary hadn't been very friendly. It seemed he still wasn't considering he was looking at Jacob's hand as if it were a snake about to bite him. "And nice to see you again too Zach."

"Don't mind him. He hates buses." Jacob nodded an 'uh-huh' before heading towards Sam's truck which he'd borrowed for the occasion. "Zach – hand the bag over." Luke tossed the bags into the back of the truck before getting in.

Jacob was actually kind of glad that Luke sat in the middle. Zach unnerved him. In the few times he'd seen Zach – he had yet to hear the man speak. Luke had told him that his tongue had been ripped out when he was younger by a vampire. Jacob had laughed at the time. Now he wasn't so sure that Luke had been kidding. "So when is Logan coming down?"

"Should be here tomorrow. What is the address? I'll text Logan right now."

"I can just come back tomorrow for…" He stopped as Luke should his head.

"You wouldn't know who to look for. And I can't come – can't leave Zach alone with your pack. He might eat them." Jacob laughed along with Luke, but glancing at Zach who looked deadly serious, he really wasn't so sure he should be laughing.

"You sure?" Luke nodded and proceeded to send the text as Jacob told him the address. "Hope Logan can find it okay." Luke shrugged.

"I'm not worried. I can never get away from Loggie for long. Always finds me." They rode in mostly silence as they approached Sam's house. It didn't seem right for Luke and Zach to have to sleep in the woods with their bags along with Jake. Being that E.J. was untouchable by pack law, the pack had sort of reformed the way it had been. Sam and Jake still ran two different packs, but the tension was gone.

They patrolled the entirety of the Forks area now, not just La Push. They were greeted in the driveway by Emily. Luke's eyebrows raised as he saw Emily coming towards them. "Now I could handle some of that."

"You'd be smart not too. Sam imprinted on her – that is his fiancée Emily." Luke nodded with a heavy sigh, though he did still kiss her hand. He wasn't an idiot though – he left it at that. They greeted the rest of the two packs with no hiccups, Sam was the only one that didn't seem pleased at Luke's appearance.

Zach stayed silent the entire time, only nodding to everyone. Jacob wasn't sure exactly what Zach's deal was, but he didn't question it. Zach made him nervous, he wasn't going to push the hulking guy.

Seeing everyone together he noticed the differences between his and Sam's pack – and Luke and Zach. Jacob was the largest of the La Push packs, topping out at six foot seven. Luke had a good two, maybe three inches on him in height and was even larger then he was muscle wise. Zach was about the same size as Jacob, but where Luke looked like a good guy, Zach just looked…cruel for lack of a better word.

Both Luke and Zach had long hair though in comparison to everyone in the La Push packs who kept their hair shorter for shorter fur. Emily was curious enough to ask about it. "Luke, you guys have such long hair, I mean it's longer than mine! Doesn't that make your fur really long as wolves?"

"Yeah. But you gotta remember you guys are down here where it is always raining. We're up in Alaska. We'd freeze our wolfie-butts off if we didn't have longer fur then these guys!" Paul snorted a laugh.

"Just gonna weigh you down in this rain." Luke looked outside to see the rain pouring like there was no tomorrow.

"Won't stop me from kicking your ass six ways from Sunday." Paul stood up, fists clenched at his sides as he did so.

"That a challenge?"

"No. A promise." Luke grinned and began to head outside followed by a fuming Paul and a curious pack. Zach followed behind the pack silently.

"You're gonna regret that." Sam and Jacob may have been the best fighters for the two packs, but Paul was by far the most reactive. He had excellent reaction times to things and his bad temper usually worked _for _him in a fight.

Both men stripped, tossing their clothes into a pile on the back porch before shifting. Paul was already ready to go. Luke was standing across from him with a lopsided wolfish grin on his face, his tongue hanging out. Luke was bigger than Paul and probably rivaled Jacob in size. Though that wasn't really surprising given the fact that he was bigger than Jacob as a human.

Paul was a silvery kind of brown and Luke was stark white. Probably made good for blending into his snowy environment. But in Sam's backyard, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The fight began almost as quickly as it ended. Had Jacob not been watching, he probably wouldn't have seen it. Paul was quick in his attacks, but the moment he got to close Luke pinned him on his back.

Given the fact that they were on the same side, Paul gave in. Though everyone could tell he wasn't exactly happy about it. A few of the other pack members shifted to give Luke a go – including Sam. Jacob suspected it was for making goo-goo eyes at Emily who was in the kitchen fixing dinner for the pack.

Heading towards the back door, Jacob was stopped by a very pretty woman he'd never seen before. She was about six foot four and had braided hair down to her ribs. Had Jacob not made eye contact, he probably would've noticed the fact that she looked like a female version of Luke.

Had Jacob not made eye contact, he probably would've noticed that she was carrying a duffel bag in her hand and a coat in the other. Had he not made eye contact, he probably would've noticed that she smelt like a shifter – a wolf to be precise. He would've noticed a lot of things had he not made eye contact. He wasn't the most observant guy in La Push – but he was more observant then Paul. Not that that said much for his observation skills.

Jacob felt the earth move. For a moment he was sure gravity had given out on him, the he was just going to float away with no control of where he was supposed to be. Then it all snapped back and _she_ was his gravity. She was what was holding him there. She was his sole purpose, his reason for being, the reason he breathed and the reason he was happy in life. And he didn't even know her name.

Logan had been pissed when her phone had died on her way to the bus stop. It meant that Luke hadn't gotten her text that she was coming with them and they would just have to wait for her. It meant that she had to spend the entire bus ride by herself, just one bus stop behind Luke and Zach. It meant she'd had to fend off creepy men at the bus stops. While not hard, still an annoying job. She'd been relieved when she'd been able to charge her phone on the bus and get the address from the text Luke sent her.

She'd been annoyed at the $35 dollar cab fare to get to the address. But all that changed the moment she made eye contact with _him._ He was tall, dark, built and _delicious_ was about the only word that came to her mind. She could feel her whole word shift and everything pull away from reality. She could feel it pulling her back to earth, and it pointed her at true north. _Him_. Her reason for being, and her reason for breathing. Her reason for being there – and the only reason she needed to do whatever was required to be near him.

That was of course until her brother got involved. She was too busy looking at _him_ and wondering what his name was to actually notice the horse-sized white wolf pounding towards her at break neck speed. She just suddenly felt a pair of jaws clamp around her middle.

"Luke what the hell!?" Jacob yelled as he watched the wolf shaped Luke grab the woman who meant the world to him in his jaws and begin to shake. "No!" The entire pack was racing towards Luke, some in human form and others in wolf form.

Luke ignored them and growled at Logan before releasing her and tossing her into the air. She landed as a wolf that was only slightly smaller than him. Jacob was stunned. How had he not noticed that she was a wolf like him? Probably because he'd been too busy imprinting on her to notice anything other than the fact that she was made for him.

The pack stopped at the sudden appearance of the large ginger-cream colored wolf that was growling at Luke. What happened next was a flurry of teeth and growls as the two attacked each other. Being unable to get a word in – considering it would be a one sided conversation – the rest of the pack that was still human decided to shift. This accounted for a very large number of wolves in the back yard. Even Zach changed. He was the one that managed to break up the fight.

In the end it was the three outsiders in a fight with each other. _"Jacob – are you sure they're going to be at all helpful?" _Jacob looked over to Sam.

"_When I visited them, I only spent time with Luke and Zach. I never met this woman or his brother Logan, but if they can do _that_ to each other. I think we'll be fine."_ Jacob wasn't sure, but he was hoping to convince Sam so that maybe Sam could convince him.

The fight was finally stopped by Zach getting bitten by the female wolf on the cheek. Both she and Luke stopped their fight immediately and began to look after Zach. She even went so far as to let him nuzzle her neck. Jacob would've been lying if he had said that didn't bother him a bit.

"_Are you three finished?"_ Had Sam been human, he probably would've looked comical with a raised eyebrow and hands on his hips, based on his tone.

"_For now. Let's shift back so everyone can hear each other." _Everyone shifted back, except the female wolf who gave Luke a very pointed look.

Luke threw his hands up in the air as he backed away from the female. "Yes, yes. I know. I ruined your clothes, I have to find you something to wear." Grabbing his own shirt off the ground where he'd tossed it, he threw it towards the wolf who caught it.

"Thank you!" She emerged mere moments later, with his very large shirt on.

"You're welcome." He tossed her his belt as she got closer. She used it to cinch the shirt at her waist, creating a dress of sorts. "Didn't expect to see you till tomorrow Loggie." Jacob had been unabashedly staring at his reason for being when his brain clued in and heard the nickname.

"Wait a minute Luke. Loggie…? This is your twin brother?" Luke let out an explosive laugh.

"Yes Jacob. Yes – that, that right there is my twin brother. Note the penis!" Logan glared at her brother tossing a rock at his head – once again with deadly aim.

"My penis is none of your business. Just because my balls are bigger than yours, gives you no right to put all your penis envy on my shoulders." Luke only laughed. The packs were starting to get the impression that Luke could and would laugh at basically anything.

Logan marched past her brother to her duffel bag to pull out a pair of jeans which she promptly slipped on. Jacob was a little sad to see the view go to be honest. Once her pants were on and buttoned, she turned back to the pack who were looking at her as if she was…well a female shape-shifter.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Luke patted her stomach on his way into the house.

"Maybe because your penis is a uterus?" Logan threw her hands up in the air and an 'ugh'.

"Really you guys? I have a uterus so I'm some two headed calf at the road-side freak show?" No one really knew what to say at first. How were you supposed to respond to something like that?

"Well kind of yeah. We've only seen one other female shape-shifter, and she's with us. We didn't know there were other women shape-shifters. Or that it could happen." Logan raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Honestly we just thought Leah was some kind of a freak." Sam nodded her understanding – although with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a what?" Leah came around the corner just then, making everyone feel bad. Since imprinting on E.J. – Leah really wasn't that bad. She was actually kind of friendly.

"Oh, apparently _we_ are freaks because we turn into wolves yet we have a uterus." Sam and Jacob looked between the two women, hoping there wasn't some explosion. Or worse yet – a friendship formed.

"Ah. And you are?" Logan extended her hand with a smile.

"Logan Walton – Uterus Freak." Leah laughed, shaking the offered hand.

"Leah Clearwater – Uterus Freak as well." While shaking hands, Logan's look turned from pleasant to sneaky.

"Hey Leah…"

"Yeah?"

"What if _they_ are the freaks because they have testicles and we are actually the norm?"

"Testicle freaks that were supposed to have a uterus? I like it." At the look on the men folk's faces, Logan and Leah began to laugh like hyena's, heading inside the house for dinner.

"Come on boys – come join the uterus gang, promise we'll walk you through your first menstruation!" It was probably not going to go well for the pack that Logan and Leah had bonded so quickly.


	2. The Talk

_**A**_**uthor's Note; **Wow - thank you massively to **Wilhelm Wigworthy** for the review (the first I might add) and the follow after just the first chapter. You just made my night.

_**D**_**isclaimer; **Please see Chapter 1.

* * *

Logan was standing inside the kitchen with Emily and Leah who were gabbing away about something or another – but Logan wasn't really listening. She was too busy trying to process the fact that she had just imprinted on someone. Another shifter for that matter.

She'd heard of it happening before – her Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather had both been shifters – but she'd never expected it to happen to her. Her mother had told her once that female Alpha's tended to imprint only on another shifter. Something about best continuing the lines – or something that was probably just as Darwinian.

Having it happen to her, there, in that backyard, with _him. _That had been completely unexpected for her. She wondered if he'd felt it too. Who was she kidding, she knew he had. For some reason she just _knew_ he had too. A small part of her was giddy at having found the right person for her. Chosen by whatever magic the world held, just for her. That was the very small, sequestered, squealing girl part of her.

The rest of her? It was downright offended! Despite the fact that her body just yearned to go to him, to touch him, her mind was having none of it.

"Hello? Logan – you in there?" Emily waved a hand in front of Logan's face – causing her to jolt from her reverie. Leah snickered along with her cousin at the stunned look on her face.

"Hmm? Sorry I was…lost in thought."

"That's okay. We were just discussing how delicious Jacob looks tonight." Both women turned to peer through the pass-through into the living room where the three packs had set themselves up on the floor, couches and chairs.

Emily made a noise of appreciation, "Mmm, mmm, mmm that boy looks good in those tight black tee shirts." They were doing it to purposely bug Logan. They'd seen the look on her face when she'd first made eye contact with Jacob. Leah had already gone through it, and Emily had seen that look on Sam's face.

"I'm going to shred the rest of his shirts I think. Then he has to choose, tight black tee shirts or nothing at all." Leah was gazing dreamily at Jacob even if she was faking. She had no interest in him, never had, but it was fun to make Logan squirm.

Emily joined her with a soft sigh. "I love Sam – but I could do my laundry on Jacob's abs. He'd be great for my _delicates_." Emily raised an eyebrow at Leah making her giggle. Both women could basically feel Logan fuming behind them and squirming at their talk.

Logan cleared her throat, trying to appear nonplussed by the conversation the two women were having. Leah cast a glance back at Logan who was trying to make the salad – although she was making more of a mess then a salad. "What do you think Logan?"

"Huh? He's _okay_ I guess. Nothing special." Liar. She knew she was lying. Had she not imprinted on him she still would have found him unbelievably delicious. What with his skin tone and his dark features – and Emily was right. She could do her delicate laundry on his abs. She could lick a line up his abs, she could do so much to that boy.

Realizing where her mind was going she cleared her throat again – hoping to whatever deity chose to listen that her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Emily was the first to notice the bright red blush sweeping up Logan's neck and face. "Oh! Nothing special hmm? I do believe your cheeks just made a liar out of you." Emily was rewarded with a deep frown which only made her laugh harder.

Jacob had been listening in on what Emily and Leah had been saying, and from what little of Logan's face he could see, he assumed it was to bug her. She seemed to be taking it in stride, he hadn't heard any yelling from the kitchen. Just copious amounts of laughter.

"Stop staring." Paul whacked Jacob on the arm with a grin.

"I wasn't staring." He tried to focus elsewhere, and found himself looking at trouble itself. Logan's twin brother who looked somewhat aggressive as he waggled a finger at Jacob to join him on the back porch.

"Sam, kill me." Sam grinned and shook his head no. "Come on man, at least if you do it, I'll die with dignity." He pointed towards Lucas who was leaning against one of the posts. "He's gonna kill me slow." Sam shrugged.

"He wouldn't do that – his sister likes you. I think she'd kill him." That made Jacob feel a bit better, but not by much. When none of the two packs were willing to save the desperate Alpha, he had no choice but to head towards Lucas.

"So, my sister hmm?" Gone was the happy laughing man. All that was left was the overprotective brother.

"Not my fault." Lucas shrugged.

"Didn't say it was. Look – I know how this thing works. You'd do anything for her, be anything for her, yada yada yada. But I would be remise in my duties as brother if I didn't warn you that I will kill you if you hurt her." That was fair, had it been Jacob's sister he would've done the same. Actually he had done the same to Paul when he'd imprinted on his sister.

"Lucas James Walton, you are not threatening his life are you?" Lucas had the decency to look sorry – though his body language said he wasn't.

"Logan Amelia Walton – of course not. Right Jake? Just talking shop." Logan put her hands on her hips, leaning against the doorway. The mirror – albeit feminine – image of what Lucas had been doing mere moments before.

"Shop? And what exactly does shop entail?"

"Umm…"

"No, please. I'm very interested. So inform me if you will." Jacob remained silent. Not only was it probably dangerous to get in the middle of the Walton twins argument, but he didn't want to piss her off. He assumed it would be much harder to get her alone to talk if she wasn't mad at him.

Lucas looked to Jacob for help who pretended not to see him. He instead fiddled with his nails, picking at invisible dirt. "You know – fighting, and frolicking and fleas…" Lucas looked pained.

"Frolicking and fleas? That was the best you could come up with?" How had the man survived his childhood? If that was the capability of his on-the-spot lying – it was probably a miracle.

"Actually, that is one of his better ones. He once told me that he wrecked my computer because it turned into a decepticon and was trying to kill him." Jacob looked to Lucas who was now trying his best to blend into the side of the house.

"A decepticon trying to kill you? Man how has she not killed you yet?" Lucas shrugged.

"He makes excellent omelets. That is probably the only reason I haven't killed him yet."

"Omelets!?" Leave it to the pack to be eavesdropping about food.

"I like omelets!"

"Who's making omelets?"

"That would be me." It was funny how quickly he volunteered for the job. Disappearing quicker than Speedy Gonzalez – if only to avoid his sister.

Jacob and Logan were left standing here like two bumps on a log. She wasn't sure what to say, and he didn't want to offend her.

"Look…"

"Look…"

Both began to laugh, it was just what they needed to break the ice.

"You first."

"Okay, well do you want to take a walk? Get away from the crowd for a few minutes?" Logan nodded, following his lead. She would've probably gotten herself lost had she gone off by herself. Left to use her nose to get back to Sam's house.

"So, I'm guessing you told Luke why you asked us here. But I still don't know much, aside from getting to kill some vampires."

"Uh, really long story short…My best friend Bella fell in love with a vampire, married him, got pregnant with his kid, had the little guy, Leah imprinted on him – which stopped us from killing him – and now the Volturi are going to be coming here to kill the kid, Bella and her entire coven because they think he's some kind of immortal child. Did I mention Bella was turned into a vampire to save her life?"

Logan was stupefied. "That was the short version?" Jacob nodded. "Well then. Okay so these Volturi are coming to kill the kid, and you're going to stand behind her coven and help them because Leah imprinted on him?" Jacob nodded again. "Sounds simple enough."

"In theory. I guess the Volturi are like the vampire version of judge and jury. They made the rules and they enforce them."

"Wait – I understand the whole imprinting bit…sort of – how did Leah manage to imprint on the kid? Wouldn't he be a vampire?"

"E.J. is some weird hybrid. Bella was still human when she got pregnant and had him, so he's half human, half vampire. Heart beats, but he grows fast. Well – you'll meet him eventually. You'll see what I mean."

"I have to meet him?"

"You probably should. Why? Do you not like vampires?" Not that he liked them much, but it was fun to tease her.

"Oh, no. I love them – wish I was one." She rolled her eyes for emphasis of her sarcasm. "I've got, some issues with vampires. That's all."

"Well, you've got to at least meet them once. Most of them are kind of special, so you should probably know what exactly you're getting into before the battle." Logan sighed. Issues was probably selling what she had a bit short. But she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She didn't talk about it with anyone.

"Well in the interest of not being surprised on battle day, then I guess I don't have much choice." She sounded resigned to it – but not happy. Jacob decided it probably wasn't his right to pry, they'd only just met.

They walked in silence until the came to the beach. Jacob hadn't realized they'd walked so far. He was about to turn back when he saw Logan standing at the edge of the water. She was pulling off her shoes and dipping her toes in before Jacob could say anything to her.

It was cold, but she barely noticed it. She ran as hot as he did, and besides, after swimming off Lena Cove at home, this was nothing. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tense is all." She wiggled her toes in the sand with a little grin. She felt like a kid again.

"Anything I can help with?" She almost brought up the imprint, but she shoved the urge down deep to the soles of her feet and instead shook her head no. "You sure?"

"Yeah, a good run and I'll be better." Jacob nodded, he could understand that.

"Speaking of runs…"

"Hmm?"

"Why exactly didn't I see you when I was up there before?" Logan puzzled it over for a moment, trying to remember why exactly she hadn't been at home. She had an 'ah-hah' moment after a few seconds.

"Wedding in California. I was the maid of honor – couldn't exactly turn it down. Had to leave Lucas in charge, he just about lost all his hair." She laughed – Jacob joining her after he pictured Lucas pulling at his hair.

"His hair is ridiculously long." Logan laughed and nearly snorted.

"I know! It's longer than mine. I'm the woman in the family – what is up with that!?"

"Does he use your leave-in conditioner?" If it hadn't been for the fact that Jacob had two older sisters, he never would've known exactly what leave-in conditioner was. It was actually their meddling that meant he had as nice of hair as he did. They made him use conditioner.

"No. I finally made him start buying his own."

"I feel the need to remove his man card now."

"I already did. Me and Zach pinned him down and took it." Jacob hissed in a breath of air and shook his head.

"Oh, bad form Luke. Bad form – man card taken, by a woman. No offense."

"None taken. I think." Sitting down on a nearby log, Logan motioned for him to join her. He was surprisingly funny, not just nice to look at.

"So you're Luke's beta then?" She cocked her head to the side at him.

"No – I'm the Alpha." Now Jacob was confused.

"What? I thought he was. He told me when I was there, that he was the Alpha."

"Well technically we're both the Alpha. I'm 13 minutes older, so I get first dibs on the title. But we just kind of decided there are two of us, why don't we just run the pack like you'd expect from two Alpha's? So if you want to get really technical about it I'm the Alpha Female and he's the Alpha Male. Just no sex – that is just disgusting to even imagine."

Jacob held back a grimace but didn't manage to keep it all at bay so he cringed and tried to pass it off as the idea of incest bothering him more than her having sex with anyone else being the real reason. Don't get it wrong, Jacob was not one for incest, but that bothered him less than thinking of Logan sleeping with someone else besides him.

"Ah. Makes sense." Logan let out a tense sigh.

"Okay, can we please just talk about this? If we're going to work together we need to talk about this, this _thing_ between us." Surprise, surprise, she was the one to bring it up. Jacob mentally patted himself on the back for being able to keep a handle on the urge to ask her about it.

"You mean the imprint?" He was being a deliberate smart-ass, and she knew it.

"Yes jackass. Look, you imprinted on me. I imprinted on you. And I'm just not looking for anything. I don't want to be more then really good friends. That is what I need from this imprint." She didn't give him a chance to answer before getting up to leave, leaving Jacob behind on the log alone.

Jacob let her leave. He pondered the philosophy of rapists everywhere _"She said 'No.' but I knew she wanted it."_ Now he was not contemplating chasing her down in the woods and raping her by any means. But he was considering what the imprint was telling him.

She said she just needed him to be her friend. But the imprint told him she wanted him. Her words said friend – but her body said "Jump my bones". Poor Jacob was left in a dilemma. Did he give her what she claimed she needed? Or what she actually needed? After pondering the dilemma for some time he finally stood and began to head back to the house.

"Goddamn women."


End file.
